


Sick

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: Jo is sick and of course henry takes care for her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of Fover Fanfiction:sick day

Jo wakes as the sun shines through the curtains,illuminating the room slightly. As she blinks she is becoming aware of her entire body aching.      

 "Nope,I am not sick" her words were thick and soft from sleep as she dragged herself from her bed and stared at her phone. 

  The bright white letters read **6:22AM Thrusday February 2.** Jo sighed in relief at realizing that she had woke up early. 

   She is normally up and out the door by 7:45. Jo pulled the pajamas off hee body,letting them fall to the soft carpet below her.

She turned the shower knob and stepped in. The hot,clear spray ran down her body. It felt good but she was still aching.

Jo wash her body with a soap thag had the fragrance of warm honey and vanilla. Five minutes later jo was out the shower and drying off

After she wrapped the thick soft towel around her body Jo sneezed and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Oh my god" jo whispered in shocm. Her skin was about three shades paler. Still wrapped up in her towel jo begin to search for the concealer she had got for christmas a few years back

She found it in her spacious closet and sighed. Jo put the towel on the rack in the bathroom and walked to he dresser to get dressed.

Jo got a matching pair of dark blue bra and panties. She then pulled a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves,and a blue blouse

After pulling the shirt over her head Jo begin to feel a little dizzy. As she staggered Jo held on to the dresser for steadiness. 

It passed after a few moments and jo took a few deep breaths before grabbing her socks and shoes 

She put on her shoes with ease "Okay only a few more things" jo said breathlessly. Jo stood and decided to wear her hair naturally today

After she brushed her hair and teeth Jo grabbed the makeup and sat in front of the mirror.

Jo was happy and surprised with the end result. She didnt look sick at all! Jo stood slowly and grabbed her purse phone phone charger gun badge and jacket before leaving the house


	2. Chapter 2

Jo stopped by Walmart to pick up a few things before she went to work. She got medicine, crackers, and a twenty-four pack of water bottles. The drive from Walmart to the station seemed like forever, but jo assumed that was due to her driving more slowly because of awful headache.

Five minutes later Jo walked into the station and was greeted by Hanson. "Hey, ugh gotta hate Mondays, right?"

Jo smiled and tried to control her overwhelming nausea, "Just think of it this way, Monday means one day closer to Friday"

Hanson chuckled in response "I still hate Mondays, though"

"I mean who doesn't?" Jo laughed before walking away to Henry's lab.

In Henry's lab, he was working on an autopsy for the victim of a shooting. Jo walked in and Henry smiled "Good morning, dectective"

"Hey,Henry" Jo managed to get before she felt something come up her throat and quickly left the room. Henry started talking, not knowing that Jo had left suddenly. "So, this case is strange, The victim has apparently-" Henry stopped mid-sentence and turned around.

"Jo?" This was strange, it wasn't like jo to just leave suddenly in the middle of a conversation without reason.

Henry put down the clipboard he was holding and removed his gloves.

He then saw Lucas talking to Hanson. "Lucas! Have you seen Jo?"

"Yeah I think she was sick or something, she ran into the bathroom" Lucas replied before continuing his conversation with Hanson

"Thank you!" Henry's voice called out as he ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"Jo, are you in there?". Henry swore he heard a slight moan come from the other side.

Henry took a breath before slowly opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo finally gives ino the sickness

Jo took a deep breath. "Henry what- what are you doing?" backing up as he came closer. "I am convinced that you are running a fever" Jo rolled her eyes at his statement. 

"Stop it. I'm fine. Jeez Henry, you can't just come into the women's bathroom, you get that right?" Jo pushed pass him, trying to manage through the wave of dizziness that assaulted her. 

"I was just worried, I apologize" Henry followed her to his lab and eyed her worriedly. "You are flushed, also you're shivering. A telltale sign of fever" Henry stated as he took note of her state.

"I-" Jo stopped in the middle of her sentence and stumbled to the left, right into Henry. Henry gasped and caught Jo. "Woah, easy, easy now" Jo swayed a little in his grasp and he tightened his hold on her 

Her head unconsiously fell to his shoulder as she moan softly. "Henry" her body was being more and more limp as each second passed. "It's okay now. I got you , Jo. I got you"


End file.
